Human Life
by GhostDog401
Summary: "I've got one life, Rose Tyler, I could spend it with you, if you like." Tentoo is half human now and it takes a while to adjust, to learn that he can't survive off a couple hours of sleep and a banana or that he can't sleep off injuries, but he's learning Tentoo/Rose Tyler
1. Intro

**Prologue**

He watches her uncomfortably, his eyes darting around nervously, they'd arrived at Pete's mansion moments ago, leaving Bad Wolf Bay behind them, but he knew she still suffered.

He could tell, the way she wouldn't look at him, the way that she was still crying silently as he'd watched her from the hallway, unsure of how to approach her, because he needed her. He needed her so badly, but what if she didn't want him.

Taking a deep breath he forced himself forward and made his way over to her.

"Rose?" His voice was unsure and fear was edging its way in.

She looked up; her eyes were still wet with tears, "Yes?"

He looked down at his feet, "If you don't want me here, I can leave." His voice was soft and childlike.

Her eyes widened and she stared at him, "Why would I want you to leave?"

"Because I'm not him, I mean I am, but I'm not," his mouth had become dry and he wasn't sure how to continue. "And before you said that I wasn't him, and you didn't want me at first, so I thought—"

"Oh shut up," The interruption startles him and he looks up at her. "I don't want you to leave."

"Are, are you sure? Because you don't need to feel like you have to watch over me, I could survive fine on my own."

She smiles, and it's real and genuine and he feels some of the uncertainty melt away. "I'm positive Doctor."

And he smiles because it's the first time she's called him Doctor and it grows as she moves over and motions for him to sit on the couch with her.

"I've lost you so many times," she mutters. "How could I lose you again?"

And the fear is gone and the uncertainty has vanished, as she kisses him softly on the cheek.

"Besides," she mutters. "It's not like you could survive on your own, with no TARDIS, you'd die of boredom."

"Oi! Watch it!" Donna's part of him shoots forward. "I could do it, if I wanted to!"

Rose just laughs and he relaxes at the sound.

**And we are on our way :D  
Please Review**


	2. Sleeping

**Sleeping **

"Doctor, you need to sleep."

"Nonsense Rose!" The Doctor says happily, jumping up from his slouched position. "I'm fine, Time Lord remember."

"Part Time Lord," She corrects.

"Doesn't matter, I'm fine," but he sways slightly and she notices.

"Doctor you haven't slept since you've gotten here, that was what a week ago?"

"A week, two days and seven hours ago," he provides and she groans.

"Doctor!"

"What?"

"Do you have any idea how unhealthy that is?"

"For you maybe, not for me."

Rose groans, "You're practically dead on your feet."

"I told you I'll be fine, besides sleeping is useless and boring, you can't do anything!"

"Sleep."

"But—"

She holds up a hand, "maybe not right now, but defiantly tonight, okay?"

He bites his lip and nods, "fine."

She smiles, "good, I'll see you later. I'm just going to go pick up some things for mum." She kisses him softly and then she's gone.

It's late by the time she gets home and finds him sprawled out on the couch, his eyes shut and his breath coming up evenly and relaxed.

She smiles, "told you." She mutters, and putting down her bags, reaches for a blanket.

That's when he moves, curling up tightly and eyes darting around behind his closed eyelids.

She blinks, "Doctor?"

"Rose," he mutters softly.

"I'm right here," she tries to assure him, but he's still asleep.

"I'm still him, don't leave me. Please."

"Doctor," she mutters, trying to wake him. "I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you."

"I don't want to go," he continues to plea. "Please."

"Doctor!" she's shaking him hard now and he sits up gasping, his eyes darting around wildly, before finally settling on her.

"Don't make me go," he begs and she grabs him, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm never going to do that," she promises. "I promised forever, didn't I?"

And he smiles, his eye lids dropping.

"Sleep is still boring," he mutters. "Such a waste of time, stupid human half, I blame Donna."

She laughs, "Well you're just going to have to adjust." She pulls away, "now why don't we get you to a bed, the couch can't be all that comfortable."

"Nonsense, best couch I've ever slept on."

She gives him a look.

"Also it's the only couch I've ever slept on," he adds and she smiles.

"Thought so, now come on."

She's awoken, by the soft creaking of her door, and she sits up startled, flinging the hairbrush on her bedside table at the intruder, who yelps as it hits its target.

"Rose," the intruder groans. "That hurt."

She groans sitting up, "Doctor, what are you doing up? You're supposed to be sleeping."

"I did sleep," he protests.

"The time on the couch doesn't count. You couldn't have been there for any longer than a couple hours," she feels for bedside lamp and flicks it on, blinking her eyes in the new light.

"All I need is a couple hours, a quick recharge and I'm good," but he's yawning and sluggish and Rose can tell.

"Alright out with it, what's wrong?"

"Can't sleep, I'm not used to it," he explains. "I mean sure I know that I'm tired and that I really should sleep, but I can't, it's too unnatural and…" He shuffles nervously, looking at his feet.

"What?"

"It's too quiet," he mumbles. "Usually the TARDIS is there making noise, but here it's just silent. There's nothing, not even Rose the dog is making any noise."

Rose stares at the Doctor, unsure, she knew how he felt. She had dealt with it too, when she had stopped traveling in the TARDIS, she couldn't imagine what it must be like for the Doctor.

Finally with a sigh, she scooted over, "get in." She mumbled and the Doctor's eyes widened.

"What no? Rose I—I mean, I shouldn't, you shouldn't, I—"

"Oh shut up, not like that you dumbo," she explains, her cheeks burning red.

"Oh right, of course, I mean, I—"

"Just get in, before you make the hole you're digging any bigger," she mumbles and he nods dumbly and slowly gets in. "No funny business."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he mumbles, as he scoots closer to it. "You're mum would kill me."

And she laughs and shuts off the light, "good-night Doctor."

He doesn't respond, and she turns to see that he's already asleep and she smiles.

**Suggestions are Welcome, preferably Prompts**

**Please Review**


	3. Reading

**Reading**

It had been about a month since he'd been trapped in Pete's World and the inevitable had finally happened. He had gotten bored and he was pretty sure that if he tried to modify the toaster again Jackie would kill him. So he did the one thing he could think of, he called Rose.

"Rose," he groaned into the phone as soon as she answered.

"Doctor?" Rose voice came out quick and panicked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm bored."

"Doctor, you're over 900 years old I'm sure you can find a way to entertain yourself."

"I tried, but your mum won't let me disassemble the toaster anymore."

"Only because you never put it back together."

"Oi! I tried; it wasn't my fault Tony lost some of the pieces down the air vent!"

"Doctor he's two, you're lucky he didn't eat them."

The Doctor grumbled and Rose laughed.

"Why won't you just come back?"

"Because Doctor I'm working."

"But Pete's rich! You don't need to work!"

"Mum doesn't stand for that kinda thing. Apparently I still need to earn my own living."

"Jackie's stupid."

"Don't let her catch you saying that or you're gonna end up on the streets." shouting from someone and Rose groaned. "I have to go Doctor, try I don't know reading a book or something." And she was gone and the Doctor groaned.

"Read a book," he mumbled. "Fine I'll go read a stupid book; I'll read her whole freaking library." And he marched off.

Rose sighed, hanging up the phone and turning back to the paperwork on her desk. She loved the Doctor, but sometimes he acted like a five year old.

Turning she looked at the clock, she had skipped lunch today, maybe she could talk her boss into letting her take a late lunch.

Standing she begins to walk towards his office when her phone buzzes again, she groans when she sees who it is.

"Doctor, I told you to—"

"Rose I'm broken!" He yells and she jumps as the voice enters her ear.

"What? What do you mean broken?"

"I mean I'm broken! I mean I'm not working like I should!" He continues to shout and she winces.

"Alright Doctor calm down, I'll be right over, and I swear if this is some ruse to get me to come home you'll regret it."

"No trick!" He promises quickly and can imagine him running his fingers through his hair. "I'm broken!"

"Alright, I'll be right there," and she hangs up, and darts out the door.

"Doctor?!" She screams, racing into the mansion and flinging her purse aside. "Doctor where are you?"

"Library!" The Doctor screams back and she darts through the house, flinging herself into the room.

"I'm here," she gasps. "What's wrong?"

"I told you already! I'm broken!"

That's when she takes in the scene around her; the Doctor is on the floor flipping through a book quickly, before scowling, closing it, and then tossing it aside.

"Doctor? What are you doing?"

"Trying to read, but I can't anymore!" He groans collapsing against the couch he's sitting by. "I'm too slow!"

Rose blinks, "can't read anymore, but Doctor I've watched you read, you're fine."

"No, no, no," The Doctor began quickly. "You don't understand! I used to be able to go like this," he picks up a book and flips the pages quickly. "And read it all at once, but I can't anymore! It's not working!" He groans, falling into the couch. "I'm broken."

Rose is trying to be annoyed, she really is, but she just ends up laughing instead.

"Rose this is not funny! How am I gonna read books now?"

"Like a normal person, one page at a time."

"Normal's boring," he mumbles back. "And slow, why are you humans so slow? It's horrible!"

"Oi!"

"Oi!" The clone scrunched his nose up in disgust. "You did that on purpose."

Rose laughed.

It had been a wonderful day when she realized that the Doctor would repeat that word automatically every time he heard it.

"Well you did drag me away from work, simply because you can no longer read a book in two seconds," she reminded him. "Speaking of which, I should get back."

"But Rose, I'm still broken!"

"Now you're not, just sit down and read, without trying to flip through the books you'll be fine."

"But Rose—"

"I have to go Doctor," and she's gone. The Doctor groans, before slowly grabbing an Agatha Christie book and turning to the first page.

**This idea came from the scene in Rose with the Ninth Doctor :D Enjoy**

**Suggestions/Prompts are Always Welcome :D  
Please Review**


	4. Working

**Work**

"I'm not working for Torchwood," The Doctor says seriously his eyes hardening.

"But Doctor imagine how you could help us, we could—"

"No," his voice becomes icy and harsh, visions of Daleks and Cybermen rushing before his eyes, screams and words that he'd never gotten to say.

Pete's eyes hardened, "well then you better find another way to earn money because you're not living in this house for free."

"What?" The Doctor's eyes widened. "You can't just kick me out."

"I can and I will," Pete's voice was even and the threat lingered in the air.

"But, but you can't!" The Doctor shouted, trying to keep the panic from his voice. "You promised I would be welcomed here!"

"And you are, as long as you can help pull your weight."

The Doctor gulped his mind racing, he could just back down, but he wouldn't because he couldn't.

"Rose wouldn't let you," he whispered finally. "Jackie wouldn't let you either."

"It is still my house and I am in control."

"I won't work for Torchwood."

"Very well, good luck finding another job that will keep you occupied."

"I won't work for Torchwood," the Doctor repeated staring up at Pete, desperately trying to make Pete realize that he couldn't work for Torchwood that if he did it would kill him from the inside.

"And I accept that fact, but you do need to get a job," and he was gone leaving the Doctor alone in the living room. "You have a month."

The Doctor did try to get a job, he really did, using the knowledge that came from his Donna half he figured out how to go job hunting and how to interview. He wasn't half bad at it until Donna became more prominent and he ended up insulting someone, usually an important someone.

He did get a job, as a repair man and it worked for a little while until he tried to make something better. Apparently people get mad at you when you take apart their television sets and he was fired.

It all went downhill from there.

For a while he tried to be a temp, finding that once again Donna's side in him was more helpful than he originally thought, but in the end he quit.

He couldn't be a temp for the same reason he couldn't work at Torchwood, it hurt too much.

Too many memories were connected to them, too many bad memories, memories of white walls and knowing that somewhere in a parallel world Donna Noble could never remember.

In the end he gave up and he stared at his feet as he agreed to work at Torchwood, Pete smiled.

The first few days were the worse, he didn't trust these people, didn't want to even know these people. He held so much bitterness in his heart. Bitterness that was fueled by old memories and hurt, so he'd sit quietly and tinker with whatever bit of alien tech he'd been given and then he'd leave, without a word.

He didn't talk to anyone, didn't look at anyone, until one day he heard something that made him look up, or rather ran into something.

"Oi! Watch it Newbie!" The female's voice swam across the crowd and the Doctor's head was up in an instant, his mouth open.

"Donna?" He gasped, his eyes taking in red hair and stubborn features.

"That's Doctor Noble to you," she glared at him. "And who are you?"

"Doctor, Doctor Noble?" The Doctor's face split into a huge grin. "You're joshing me."

"Oi! You think that just because I'm a woman that I can't—"

"No, no, nothing like that," The Doctor's smile was becoming bigger. "What are you a Doctor of anyway?"

"Psychics," Donna said proudly. "Took a class on a dare and decided that I liked it and from then on out no one could stop me."

The Doctor snorted, "I don't doubt it."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing, but I'd just like to say that you, Doctor Donna, you are brilliant."

"Doctor Donna," She smiles, "I like that."

The Doctor hadn't felt this happy in days, his heart was leaping with joy as his smile grew, because it was Donna and she was talking to him and she could look at him and not burn up.

"Well then Doctor Donna it was a pleasure to meet you."

"And a pleasure to meet you too Newbie, even though I can't believe I'm saying it." And then she was gone in a flurry of workers and suddenly working at Torchwood didn't seem all that bad.

* * *

**Look you guys! It's Donna! :D **

**The Doctor Donna part was inspired by this gif set:** noyouplum. tumblr. compost/56808805432/day-after-day-au-pt-24-doctor- don na _(minus the spaces of course :D)_

**On another note I am not British, if I ever write something wrong or inaccurate feel free to correct me and I'll change it.  
Also any sort of tips would be great :D**

**Suggestions/Prompts are Always Welcome :D  
Please Review**


	5. Driving

**Driving**

"Rose relax," The Doctor laughed as he turned the car on. "I'm over 900 years old I know how to drive. Compared to the TARDIS, this will be easy."

"Knowing how you drove the TARDIS, that's not really comforting," Rose told him, her eyes still wide as he began to switch gears.

"Now that's not really fair, it's designed to be driven by seven people, I did it all single handedly."

"You also failed the TARDIS flying test or whatever, you told me," Rose reminded him.

"_That, _was not my fault, the manual was all wrong."

"How can a manual be wrong?"

"I don't know it just was," the Doctor yelled out in exasperation as he pulled out onto the street.

Rose laughed, but her grip on her armrests didn't relax, because suddenly the Doctor's eyes got very wide.

"Hey Rose?"

She gulped, "Yes?"

"Do you remember how I explained that when I regenerate everything changes?"

"Yes."

"Well this was sorta like regenerating, but not," he supplied, his eyes widening as the car picked up speed.

"Doctor where is this going?"

He gulped, "Well I may or may not have deleted driving in the process."

"You what?!" Rose screamed, as the car shot through a red light. "Oh gosh we're gonna die!"

"Relax; I'm sure I can get a feel for it again. It shouldn't be that hard?"

"Doctor just pull over," Rose gasped as a car honked past them.

"But Rose I'm sure I can—"

"Now!"

The Doctor grumbled as he pulled the car towards the curb, and then up onto the curb and into a tree.

"I hate you," Rose gasped as the airbag deflated from her face.

"No you don't," The Doctor laughed. "But I'm pretty sure that tree does." He winced staring at the now broken bark and the smoking car. "As does the car."

Rose groaned, she could hear the sirens in the background, "if we end up in jail I'm going to kill you."

The Doctor just grinned, "You wanted adventures."

* * *

**Just a short one this time, but funny (at least I hope so)  
This is based off the audition script for the 12th Doctor in which during regeneration he deletes French and some other things by accident**

**_In other news_, I think I'm going to pick one specific day of the week in which I'll update this story (most likely Saturday or Tuesday, since those are the days that are most open for me) But I'd like other opinions, so do any of you people out there on the World Wide Web have a preferance**

**Suggestions/Prompts are Always Welcome :D  
Please Review**


	6. Panic Attack

**Panic Attack**

"Hold the elevator!" A shrill voice screamed and the Doctor smiled as he placed his hand in front of the door, watching as a breathless Donna rushed in. "Thanks Newbie," she panted, and leaning against the wall. "Ground floor."

"Out of breath?" The Doctor smiled, pushing the button.

"You wish," Donna growled, but her eyes were happy and he can tell she's trying not to laugh. "You know I've known you for almost a month, and I still don't know you're name." She paused, obviously waiting for him to supply it.

"The Doc— No he couldn't say that. "John—"No John wouldn't work, that was the other Doctor's name to use, he wanted his own. He fidgeted a little, his mind racing before he held out his hand. "James Smith," he decided smiling.

"What you forget your own name?" Donna laughed as the Doctor glared at her.

He would've said something in retort, but the elevator lurched suddenly, causing the Doctor to stumble as it begins its journey downwards.

This only makes Donna's mock him more.

"You having trouble there Newbie?"

"Course not! I just haven't gotten used to these things yet."

Donna blinked, "You aren't used to elevators?"

The Doctor blushed, "Not really, I mean sure I've used them, but I prefer the stairs."

"What, are you scared of them or something?"

"Or something," the Doctor muttered, his mind going to times that weren't his, but also were. The time when he had to worry about enemies attacking him in the tight little box, making him unable to defend himself.

"Hey you okay?" Donna's voice brought him out of his thoughts and he smiled at her.

"Me? Oh ya, I'm always okay."

Donna gave him a look, her mouth opening, only for a gasp to come out as the elevator lurched and the lights flickered.

"Donna!" The Doctor screamed, grabbing her and holding her close out of pure habit, his body tense and alert, ready for an attack.

"Woah, easy there Newbie," Donna groaned. "You have a girlfriend."

"What? Oh um, yes," The Doctor's face turned bright red as he pushed away from Donna, realizing now that he wasn't under attack. "Sorry."

Donna just rolled her eyes, "Not to point out the obvious, but I'm pretty sure the elevator just broke."

"No problem. Let me just fine my—"He froze, as his hand hit the bottom of his pocket and he was reminded that he no longer had his sonic. "Oh um….never mind I have no idea what to do," panic crept into his voice slowly at this, because he was the Doctor and he was always supposed to know what to do.

The last time he had been trapped in a small space and hadn't known what to do, he gulped, pushing the memory away. This was Donna. Donna wouldn't do what those people had done.

Donna snorted, "you know James for as smart as you are, you're completely hopeless in situations like this." She bent down to the panel, "we just push this alarm button and help will come in a couple minutes."

_Not a word about this to the other. Rescue's on its way._

Memories began to fill his mind, quickly and uncontrollably.

"No," The Doctor groaned his eyes going wide. "No it's Donna, Donna's not going to hurt you."

But what if this Donna was different, what if this Donna would try and hurt him too. The memories flooded into his mind and he was unable to stop him, unable to do anything with his feeble half-human mind.

"Stop," he screams, as somebody shakes him. "Please stop." But the person wouldn't, they just kept pulling on him and he was being dragged towards a door and they were going to throw him out. They were going to—

"James!" The scream is panic filled. "James, please calm down. James you're scaring me."

It takes him too long to realize that he's James, the name still new and foreign to him.

"Donna?" He gasps.

"Yes, I'm right here, look at me," Donna's voice has calmed some, but the fear is still there. "Look at me James, come on Newbie."

"Donna I've been here a month, I'm hardly new anymore," he groans and she laughs.

"And I've been here almost four years. That makes you new in comparison."

"What happened," The Doctor groaned.

"I think you had a panic attack," Donna supplied staring at him "Are you scared of tight spaces?"

"No," images of small shuttles and panicked people once again fill his mind and he begins to hyperventilate.

"James, James stop listen to me, okay," Donna speaks softly trying to keep her voice steady. "You need to calm down and how about we talk? That sounds good doesn't it? Just you and me talking, is there a topic you'd like to talk about."

He looks up at her, "space, I like space."

"Space, that's nice, why don't you tell me about space?"

And he does, he tells her about the birth and destruction of the stars. He recites off the moons of Jupiter, the largest being Ganymede. Explains to her that even though Mercury is the closest to the sun, Venus is the hottest planet, due to its atmosphere trapping in heat, it takes the sun five and a half hours to reach Pluto.

He names off the rings of Uranus, Epsilon, 1986UIR, Delta, Gamma, Eta, Beta, Alpha, 4, 5, 6, and suddenly he feels calmer, because this territory is known and familiar.

When he looks up at her again her eyes are wide in surprise, "you're a downright Spaceman aren't you?"

He winces, "don't call me that." That's Donna's nickname for him, the real Donna, the one who forgot.

"Why not I—"

"Please, just don't," he begs and she goes silent.

The elevator lurches and he jumps.

"There we go," Donna says smiling. "All fixed, see that wasn't so bad was it."

"No I suppose not," he says smiling. Mentally adding can now have panic attacks to his list of growing things that can happen to him, in his half human state. "Besides the whole freaking out thing."

She laughs, "just stick to the stars Newbie, it will be easier for everyone."

"Ya," the Doctor mutters. "Six flights of stairs to climb every day, that sure sounds fun."

"You'll be fine."

The door dings open and he steps out, Donna following him.

"See you next week I suppose," Donna tells him happily. "Stay away from elevators!"

"I will," the Doctor laughs and then jumps because suddenly Donna has enveloped him in a hug.

"What was that for?" He asks as she pulls away.

"You look like you needed one," Donna tells him and then she's gone, disappearing into the crowd and he smiles. Good old brilliant Donna Noble, always there when he needs someone, even in another universe.

* * *

**I figure that since this Doctor isn't fully Time Lord he has a harder time keeping memories at bay and thus once he starts remembering the events of Midnight he can't stop them and it causes him to panic, as seen in the story**

**I got the space facts out of a book, if they're wrong, the book's wrong**

**Now before I get a bunch of crap for calling the Doctor James, please don't. However I'd be happy to hear you're opinions on this as long as it isn't something along the lines of "How could you call him James, that's so stupid, you're stupid, ect ect"**

**More Donna shall come :D She was supposed to be kinda a one time, maybe two time thing, but I like the idea of the Doctor befriending her**

**This story was inspired by one of Bookgal7's prompts :D So early update, otherwise I will normally post on Tuesdays or Saturdays**

**Unless I'm seriously inspired :D**

**Suggestions/Prompts are Always Welcome :D  
Please Review**


	7. Drawing

**Drawing**

The Doctor smiles as he sits down next to Tony, "Whatcha doing short stuff?" He asks, trying to get a look at the piece of paper the three year is hunched over.

"Making a picture," is the short reply, as a hand shoots across the table quickly to grab another crayon.

"A picture of what?"

"My family," He says quickly, before leaning away from the picture to point. "See that's me, and then there's Mummy and Daddy and Wose and then there's you."

The Doctor's eyes widened slightly at the last statement, "me? Why am I in your family picture?"

"Cuz you're family Mummy says so, so does Wose," Tony explains, as he sets the drawing aside and reaches for another piece of paper. "Do you want to color?"

"No Tony I'm—"The busy dies on his lips as Tony looks down obviously sadden. "You know what, one picture couldn't hurt."

Immediately the boy's face lights up as he hands the Doctor a piece of paper.

The Doctor smiles and takes it, grabbing a blue crayon and starting on his drawing.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd drawn, no that was a lie he could, but he didn't like remembering. The last time he'd drawn he'd been John Smith, perfectly human and perfectly happy, in his little fake life that the TARDIS had put together for him. It hurt to remember those times. To remember Joan, to remember the love that John had felt for her, he winced and pushed the memories away, refocusing on his drawing.

"What's that?" He jumps slightly at the sudden question and for the first time realizes what he had been drawing. It makes his heart hurt.

"That," he begins slowly. "Is a TARDIS." _My TARDIS, _he thinks, but doesn't say.

Tony's nose scrunches up, "a what?"

"A TARDIS."

"That's not a real word."

"Yes it is," the Doctor tells him, slightly appalled. "It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"What's it do?"

"Well it travels in time and space," the Doctor states.

"That's it?"

"That's it?" The Doctor's voice squeaks. "That's it! It travels through all of time and space and all you can say is that's it."

"I've seen that sorta thing on the TV," he states and goes back to his own drawings.

The Doctor groans at Tony's obvious lost of interest. With a start he has to explain the wonders of the universe to this boy before it's too late. So quickly he sets to work.

By the time Rose enters the kitchen he has drawn hundreds of pictures and is explaining each one to Tony, watching in delight as the boy's eyes light up and as he laughs at the names Clom and Raxicoricofallipatorius.

"What have you boys been up to?" Rose asks, laughing as Tony jumps out of his seat.

"Wose! The Doc'tah told me stories and he says that you and him went on adventures! Right, Doc'tah?"

The Doctor gave him a thumbs up, smiling at himself proudly.

"See!"

Rose laughs and sets Tony down, smiling as races out of the room, his pictures in hand, yelling for his mum.

Slowly she makes her way over to the Doctor, he's lost a bit of his glamour and is now hunched over his drawings staring at them blankly.

"You miss it don't you," it's not a question. "You miss her."

"Ya," his eyes linger on his multiple TARDIS pictures. "It doesn't feel right, not having her in my head all the time, but I'll be alright."

"You sure?"

"Of course," he tells her and a smile on his face. "After all I have you don't I. Besides it's not good to dwell on the impossible."

Rose's eyes linger on the TARDIS drawing, "ya I suppose so."

They sit for silence for a bit until there's a loud call, "Doctor! I thought you said you'd only be five minutes! It's been an hour!"

The Doctor jumps to his feet startled, "crap." He mutters. "I left you're dad holding up half a cupboard, be right back."

And he's off, leaving a laughing Rose in his wake.

* * *

**So here we go the first appearance of Tony, or at least I think this is the first time I've posted a story with him in it  
It gets confusing because the first story I wrote about him is actually the next story which I'll post Tuesday or Wednesday**

**Anyways real fast:  
In this Tony is three and thus it's been about three or four years since Doomsday. Also Tony was told stories about the Doctor, but he was too little to remember, thus his confusion over the TARDIS and excitement over the Doctor's stories.**

**Suggestions/Prompts are Always Welcome :D  
Please Review**


	8. Injuries

**Injuries**

The Doctor hissed as he cut himself with the small saw he had been using, instantly pulling away to examine the new cut on his hand.

It was deep and stretched across his palm, but nothing a good night's rest couldn't fix, so he ignored it and went back to trying to build a sonic from scratch.

He finally bandaged it a couple hours later, when he realized that the bleeding hadn't stopped, which caused him to frown a little, but once again he ignored it as he climbed into bed.

The next day, he realized, his hand had gotten worse.

It was now puffy around the cut and turning a sickly blue color, but he just shrugged it off, it'd be fine in a couple of hours he was sure of it. Almost sure. Not so sure.

When he walked into Torchwood that day no one noticed how he favored his left hand over his right or how he kept it stuffed in his jacket pocket most of the day and he was okay with that.

At least he told himself that he was okay with it, but on the inside he was begging someone to notice and help explain to him why it wasn't healing, because he didn't understand what was going on. Didn't understand why his hand wasn't healing and he was trying not to panic.

By day three his hand roared in pain, but he just gritted his teeth and moved forward, because it would be okay and he didn't want to bother anyone. He could take care of himself.

On the fourth day someone noticed, and he was embarrassed when it turned out to be Jackie.

It had been an accident of course. He had been playing with Tony on the floor when the toddler had lost his balance and landed on the Doctor's hand, causing a howl of pain to escape his lips.

Which caused Tony to cry and the Doctor panicked, because he knew for a fact that Tony crying never ended well for him and honestly he didn't feel like getting slapped by Jackie anytime soon.

But of course Jackie was already in the room and screaming at him. Asking what he had done and the Doctor was just trying to frantically explain that Tony had just fallen over as she calmed him down.

That's when she noticed the way he was cradling his hand.

"Something wrong with your hand?"

"What? Oh no of course not, Tony just stepped on it, well I say stepped it was more like he fell, well I say fell—"His sentence ended with a gasp of pain as Jackie grabbed his hand.

"Calm down, I barely touched it," she told him as she knelt down next to him and pulled back his sleeve, instantly her face tightened. "Doctor what happened?"

"Just cut myself," he told her casually. "Nothing serious."

"Nothing serious! Doctor it looks like you're hands is about to fall off!"

He winced, "I'll be fine," he told her. It was a lie, and she knew it and somewhere inside him he knew it too. So he switched tactics, "I didn't want to have to bother anyone," he whispered. "You guys were all so busy, Rose with work, Pete with Torchwood, you with Tony, I didn't want to be any trouble."

"Any trouble?! You're kidding me, if anything this is going to be more trouble!"

He flinched, but Jackie didn't noticed, too wrapped up in the Doctor's hurt hand.

"We're gonna have to go to a hospital now, do you have any idea how long that's gonna take?! All that time wasted if you had just come to us in the beginning this never would've—"

"I didn't know!" The Doctor shouted, the On Coming Storm arising to the surface as he began to panic and feel corner. Jackie's eyes widened and startled she pulled back and away from him. "Oh gosh, Jackie I'm sorry I didn't, I shouldn't have…" he trailed off, pulling his hurt hand to his chest. "I can go on my own if you'd like, I'll be fine."

"Don't be silly of course I'm going with you."

The Doctor blinked, "but you just said it was going to be trouble and a waste of time."

"That's just me complaining you plum," she told him. "Besides it's more the fact that I'm worried about you."

He looked up at her, his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion, "you're worried about me?"

Jackie looked at him in astonishment, "of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You slapped me," the Doctor deadpanned. "And yelled at me, and threatened me."

Jackie blinked, once, twice, her mouth opening and shutting, but she wasn't sure what to say, before finally two words slipped past her lips.

"I'm sorry."

The Doctor blinked, "What?"

"I said I'm sorry, I won't slap you anymore, it was just that my daughter had been missing for a year and then you showed up with her, well not you, I mean it was you, but oh never mind," Jackie rubbed her head in annoyance. "The point is I was scared and worried, and I needed someone to blame and you got the worse of it. Well, you and Mickey, you should go ask him sometime, it was quiet an ordeal had the cops on him and everything. Poor Mickey, I wonder where—" She stopped suddenly her eyes going distant. "Oh right, he stayed, of course he did that idiot."

They sat there in awkward silence, staring at each other, before Jackie stood up, Tony in her arms.

"Alright mister, let's get you to a hospital."

The Doctor winced looking around, "Do you really think that's wise? Me being part Time Lord and all."

"Don't worry it will be fine, I know a great doctor, she's amazing, helped treat Rose a while back."

"But Jackie, what if—"

"It'll be fine, now come on."

The Doctor sighed following after her.

***l*l***

The Doctor fidgeted nervously in his seat as Jackie talked to a nurse, he didn't like hospitals, too many bad memories. Ranging from cat nuns to being accidentally given Aspirin, either way it seemed like whenever he ended up in a hospital he almost died, or really did die, it was ironic really.

"Oi! Doctor get over here!" He jumped when Jackie's voice entered his thoughts, before standing slowly and shuffling over. The nurse was gone and he tried to hide his relief.

"It's not too late Jackie, we could still leave," he tried to convince her. "I'm sure I'll be fine, everything should sort itself out, Time Lord healing and all—"

"Well you're Time Lord healing obviously isn't helping you," Jackie snapped.

"Hello," The Doctor jumped as a new voice entered the conversation. He found himself turning quickly, his hand instinctively searching for a sonic screwdriver that wouldn't be there. "Oh, um, sorry I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Frightened? Me? Nonsense," the Doctor said quickly and the nurse laughed.

"Right of course, I'm Nurse Williams by the way," he told him. "And you must be—"His eyebrows came together, "Actually you never did give us his name Mrs. Tyler." He turned towards the Doctor, waiting.

"James Smith," The Doctor supplied off handily.

"Well then Mr. Smith right this way," Nurse Williams told him and the Doctor smiled, he liked this man.

"Please call me James."

"Right then, James, this way please."

The Doctor followed and noticing the shining new engagement ring on the nurse's finger smiled, "you get engaged?"

The nurse seemed surprised at this question, but nodded, "ya, to a childhood friend she's brilliant."

The Doctor laughed thinking of Rose, "I bet she is."

He wanted to ask more, but the nurse had opened the door and ushered them into a room, "Don't worry James, Mrs. Tyler, the Doctor will be right here." Jackie and the Doctor nodded and soon Nurse Williams was gone and leaving him with only Jackie and Tony for comfort. Well really only Jackie, seeing as Tony had fallen asleep in the car and never really woken up.

"Oh stop fidgeting, they're not gonna dissect ya," Jackie scolding and the Doctor stopped.

"How do you know?"

"Oh please, that's just silly."

"Not for me it's not."

"Well maybe you should've thought of your fear of hospitals before you cut open your hand."

"It wasn't that bad a cut, I would've been fine!"

Jackie arched an eyebrow and the Doctor flinched.

"Alright, so maybe not, but I didn't realize that it wouldn't heal alright. I mean I've had worse, everything usually just sorts itself out."

"Had worse, what do you mean had worse?"

The Doctor looked at the floor, his shoulders tensing as his mind raced with images of Daleks and fallen Time Lords.

"Doctor? Are you okay?"

"Oh don't mind me, just caught up in the past," The Doctor said happily pulling his mask back into place.

"Like what?"

The Doctor was saved from having to explain when a young black woman walked into the room, "Alright Mr. Smith, I'm Doctor—"

"Martha," The Doctor whispered, as if her name was holy. "Doctor Martha Jones, oh this is brilliant."

Martha blinked, "have we meant?"

"No, no, no, of course not I just um, I uh read your name tag," the Doctor said quickly noticing the small clip on her clothes.

"Right yes of course, now Mr. Smith what's the problem."

The Doctor held out his hand, suddenly feeling much calmer, because there was no way that Martha Jones would hurt him, didn't matter if she was from a parallel Earth.

Martha's eyes widened, "What happened?"

"I cut myself."

"And when did this occur?"

The Doctor winced, "three days ago, four if you count today."

Martha frowned, "the original cuts been infected and it hasn't been treated at all."

"I didn't think it was that bad," The Doctor replied honestly as Martha examined the wound.

Martha's frown deepened, "Not that bad," she muttered, "if I had a quid for every time someone said that." Sighing she straightened. "I'll get you something for the infection and then you're probably going to need stitches. Are you allergic to anything?"

"Aspirin."

"Right, a few notes were jotted down, be right back."

***l*l***

After an hour or so the Doctor is released and he smiles as the throbbing in his hand dies down. He's honestly just happy that the medience is working and for once he's thankful for his new human metabolism.

Finally Jackie breaks the silence, "Why didn't you come to any of us when you realized you weren't healing?"

The Doctor shrugs, "like I said before, I didn't want to bother anyone."

"Doctor we're here to help you, that's what family does for another."

The Doctor blinks, "family?"

"Well ya, I mean obviously sooner or later you're gonna get up the courage I can see it in your eyes," she smiles, and the Doctor could tell that she was somewhere far away, lost in memories. "Same look Pete had."

"But family?" The Doctor's voice is soft now. "I haven't had a family since…" He trailed off his eyes staring into the distance.

Jackie looks at him, her expression sad, she knows that look. It was the same look she used to get after Pete passed away. "Well you got one now," Jackie says smiling, "Whether you like it or not."

The Doctor's face lights up and Jackie's smile widens because it's the first time she's seen it stay that way.

* * *

**So as promised an update on Tuesday :D **

**So this story actually was revised a couple times so I figured why not share what changed:**

**1) Orginally this was going to be the chapter where the Doctor got the name James Smith, which is why the nurse asks for his name/his name wasn't given right off the bat, but it was scraped and I moved everything (almost word for word) over to the chapter _Panic Attack_**

**2) Nurse Williams (*hint hint*) was orginally never going to tell about his bride to be, but I wanted one last shout out to the Ponds, before I tucked them away forever (yes sadly Pond fans Nurse Williams and his mysterious _childhood friend turned bride to be _will not make another appearance)**

**3) Orginally Tony was going to be a baby before I realized that it didn't make any sense, at all, so it was changed to a three year old toddler. This is the reason however, Tony falls, doesn't speak, and is asleep in this chapter :P**

**And there you have it some quick trivia I suppose**

**Suggestions/Prompts are Always Welcome :D  
Please Review (Also if you want me to reply to your review simply say so and I most likely will within a week, especially if it's a question you want answered)**


	9. Memories

**Memories**

Rose sighed throwing her keys onto the counter as she entered the house, "Doctor?!" She yelled into the quiet house. "Mum?! Dad?! Doctor?! Tony?! Hello?!"

"In here sweetie!" A voice yelled back and she walked towards the kitchen, smiling when she saw her mum and Tony covered in flour.

"Wose! We're making cookies!" The young boy smiled, obviously proud of the fact.

"I gather," Rose replied laughing as she dodged her younger brother's dirty hands. "Oh no you don't, this dress is new."

Her laugh turned into a snort as she watched the three year old withdrawal, his lip pulled out in a pout.

"Not fair," he grumbled, but soon became too distracted by his cookies to care about the dilemma anymore.

"How are you sweetheart?" Jackie asked, looking up from the mixing bowl.

"I'm fine," Rose answered smiling, as she looked around the room. "Where's the Doctor?"

"You see that Tony," Jackie told the toddler. "No, how are you or I love you, it's always the Doctor."

Tony giggled, "always about the Doc'tah." He agreed. "Wose and the Doc'tah sitting in a tree, K-I—" Tony froze frowning, "K-I-S-S-N-G."

Jackie laughed, "Close enough."

"Did you two practice this?"

"Course not darling," but the older woman's eyes danced with mischief. "I was just simply explaining Tony that he's not allowed to run off with any aliens in magically boxes and that you were the result if he did."

"Mum," Rose whined, Jackie just laughed.

"The Doctor's in his room sweetheart."

"Thanks mum," and she was off.

"Doctor?" She asked, knocking on the door softly. "Are you in there?"

No answer.

"Doctor?"

Still no answer.

An unexplainable sense of panic began to seize her. "Doctor I'm coming in." And with that she opened the door or rather tried to, realizing in frustration that it was locked.

"Doctor! Doctor, open the door!" She screamed, still no answer.

Panic continued to seize her as she blindly reached for the key atop the door before inserting it and bursting into the room, her eyes searching for the Time Lord.

She found him lying on the floor, curled up tightly, whimpering and groaning in pain, he looked as if he had tried to make it to the bed only to fail and simply collapse. She was by his side in an instant.

"Doctor?! Doctor! What's wrong?" She yells quickly as she searches him for any sign of injury.

"It hurts," he groans, his eyes squeezing shut even tighter, as if he was trying to block out something. "Rose, it burns, and I can't control them. I can't make them go away."

The fear is continuing to grow, swelling up inside her and spreading like a forest fire, "what hurts? Is it you're hand? Is it bugging you again?" She was semi-aware of the fact that the Doctor had hurt himself and while she'd never been told the whole story she knew about it.

A weak shake of the head, "no not that, Martha took care of that."

"Then what's wrong? What hurts?"

"There's too many of them, I can't keep them all at bay," he gasps, his fingers tugging on his hair desperately.

"Too many of what?"

"Memories," he groans. "It's too much. 900 years of time and space and it hurts. I can't handle them all. It burns.

She doesn't know it, but at this moment wild memories of Donna are flooding through his head, but they're not his memories of Donna. They're Donna's memories rushing into his skull, flooding through his walls at this moment of weakness.

"They hurt so much, she hurt so much, and then she was happy and he's going to take that from her," he screams and Rose backs off, suddenly scared, as the Doctor's eyes fly open and stare at her, his eyes fearful. "Those aren't mine, those memories aren't mine. Those are Donna's, I shouldn't be able to see those. Those shouldn't be there."

He whimpers and closes his eyes again and Rose getting over her initial shock kneels back down next to him. "What can I do?" She whispers. "What do you need?"

"You can't, I can't—"

"Doctor, what do you need?"

"Someone to help keep the memories, but I can't—"

"What about me?"

"They're not my memories to share Rose! I can't just give them away!"

"Then give me some of yours!"

"I can't, I can't," he mumbles. "It will hurt you," he protested. "I don't want to hurt you, not again."

"No, no, Doctor you've never hurt me."

"Yes I have."

"No, Doctor please, I want to help."

He stares up at her as the memories burn through him and he realizes with a regret that it's either this or he's going to die, burn up the same way Donna would've. Gulping he traces his fingers up to Rose's temples.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "I'm so sorry."

She's not prepared for the onslaught that hits her, the waves of memories that suddenly cram themselves into her head and the emotions she feels that aren't hers.

She feels fear, anger, sorrow, and sometimes rare moments of happiness, but these moments and few. However, mostly feels regret. Regret and loathing, and not loathing towards others, no loathing towards himself.

She wants to cry as the memories fly through her mind's eye. He was so lonely, he still is lonely, she realizes suddenly and her heart aches for him.

She realizes with a start that he can't see all the good that he's done and all the people that he's changed for the better, all he can see is the bad and the lives he ruins (or thinks that he has ruined) and then suddenly it's over.

She gasps loudly as he pulls away from her and just now realizes that she had been holding her breath.

"Doctor," she breaths out, looking at him, she notices she's crying.

His arms have gone back around himself and he's shaking, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should have, that was stupid. It's okay if you leave now, or kick me out or something. I wouldn't blame you."

Rose's heart aches even more and she feels like she's going to start crying even more, as she tries to think of a way to explain to this wonderful amazing man, just how truly wonderful he is, but she doesn't know how to do so.

She sits there for a moment, before she gently pries his arms away from his shaking body and makes him look her in the face.

"Why would I ever leave you? After everything you've done for me, why would I ever leave?"

"Because now you know the truth," he whispers, breaking eye contact. "Now you know how truly horrible I am. How I bring nothing, but death and destruction. How I ruin everything I touch. I'm a monster, I can't—"

She doesn't let him continue his rant instead she grabs him and pulls him into a tight hug and she can feel him nuzzling his face into her shoulder.

"You're not a monster," she tells him softly. "You've never been a monster."

He doesn't reply, he just clings to her, his body shaking with light sobs.

She pulls away and it hurts when his grasp tightens, before loosening as if waiting for her to go.

Instead she cups his face in her hands, "I'm never ever going to leave you." She promises. "Forever, right?"

He gulps and looks at her, as if searching for the truth, only to realize that she is already telling it and he relaxes.

"Forever," he agrees and she kisses him softly as they sit on the floor and envelop each other.

* * *

**I figure that since TenToo is technically half-human the amount of memories would also overwhelm him, however since he is mostly Time Lord and sprouts from regeneration energy he can handle them usually.**

** He just sometimes has to get rid of some pressure, but don't worry brilliant Rose Tyler is there to help!**

**Now for….**

**_ANNOUNCEMENTS_**

**#1 THIS IS THE IMPORTANT ONE! PLEASE READ THIS!  
**I really want to write a spin-off story, it would be tied to this (more specifically Injuries) and would revolve around Martha Jones. It would probably be about five or six chapters long and would focus on Alt!Martha and her discovery that Mr. James Smith (aka TenToo) isn't exactly as human as he says he is.

It would involve TenToo!Whumpage and the inner struggles of Doctor Martha Jones as she discovers exactly who James Smith really is.

It would also directly tie into the same story line as Human Life and would probably be reference throughout this story if I do write this spin-off. Human Life would also be referance in the Spin-Off

Sorta like _Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D_ does with the other Marvel Movies.

There would also most likely be a chapter of Human Life that would lead directly into the spin-off, then Human Life would be put on hold until the Spin-Off was done and then it would reboot back up, make sense?

**You guys can either tell me what you think in the review section below or go vote on the Poll which is of course located on my profile page**

**#2 this is less important, but still important**

I'm running out of ideas, prompts would be brilliant even simple words work wonders  
I have about three other stories in my bank, but if you guys want this story to be regurally updated I need some inspiration :P

**That's it :D Thanks for reading my story, you guys are great**

**Suggestions/Prompts are Always Welcome :D  
Please Review (Also if you want me to reply to your review simply say so and I most likely will within a week, especially if it's a question you want answered. Also feel free to PM me)**


	10. Halloween Special

**Halloween Special**

"I wanna go," whined Tony. "I wanna go now."

"Not until I get a few more pictures and Rose and the Doctor are ready," Jackie told him, as she fixed his hair.

"Mummy stop it," he continued to grumble as he swatted her hands away. "Wose and the Doc'tah need to be faster."

Jackie laughed, "oh calm down, you plum. They'll be down in a second I'm sure." Then raising her voice yelled, "You here that you two! You better be down here soon or there will be trouble!"

There was a bit of stumbling and banging coming from upstairs, followed by a panicked looking Doctor running down the stairs.

"What is it?! What's wrong?! Who's getting attacked?!" He was desperately going through his pockets, searching for something everyone knew wasn't there.

"Doctor," Jackie said in exasperation. "No one's getting attacked; remember we're not in your world in anymore."

Red rose into the Doctor's cheeks, but he stopped fumbling, "right, yes of course. Silly me, silly old Doctor," but there was still a slight fear in his eyes, and he remained on edge.

Tony just looked confused, "his world?"

"I'll explain when you're older sweetheart," Jackie answered. "Now we just need ROSE!"

The Doctor winced and put a finger to his ear, as Jackie's voice became shrill and loud.

"Blimey you can yell," The Doctor muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

A couple seconds later Rose came running down the stairs, "Sorry I took so long, you ready Tony?"

"Yes!" Tony yelled in exasperation, causing the Doctor smiled at how much he sounded like his mum.

"Not a word out of you," Jackie told him, glaring at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it," He turned to Rose. "And you my dear look wonderful."

"Stop it. You're the one that talked me into this."

It was then that Jackie realized that the Doctor was wearing clothes that were outside of his normal style, at least in this body. Then she noticed the Union Jack on Rose's shirt and slowly her eyes widened, and the pieces began to fall into to place, a story coming to mind.

"Oh gosh," she groaned. "This is why you wanted Tony to wear a gas mask isn't it?"

The Doctor grinned, "What? I thought it was a great idea."

"It's terrifying one," Rose corrected.

"Exactly," The Doctor nodded. "But your mum said that a gas mask would be too dangerous for Tony to wear at night so we just settled for the clothes."

"You know, you don't look bad in leather," Rose remarked.

The Doctor's nose scrunched up, "its okay I suppose. It's just not really me, well this me I mean."

Jackie groaned, "Oh this is just brilliant, you're already roping Tony into your insane endeavors."

Rose laughed, "oh lighten up mum, it's Halloween."

Jackie sighed, "Well at least I still have Christmas to look forward to, you can't mess up that I suppose.." She paused for a moment, and then groaned. "Never mind, knowing our luck our Christmas will be worse than Halloween and have more monsters."

The Doctor's grin grew and he grabbed Rose and Tony by the hand, "well then let's move people, that candy isn't gonna eat itself. Allons-y!"

And they were off, disappearing into the night, memories swirling in The Doctor and Rose's heads.

* * *

**So I'm not sure if people celebrate Halloween in the UK, but I think they do and the internet said they did, so hopefully it was right.**

**Anyways obviously this is supposed to reference the Empty Child double parter and the fact that the Doctor's Christmas's and always crazy. I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Now for a…**

**ANNOUCNEMENT!**

**This story is most likely going to be on _HIATUS_ until the end of November, due to me participating in nanowrimo (a writing challenge, that challenges you to write a 50,00 word novel during the month of November) Therefore these next few days and November will be focused on that  
Sorry folks**

**If you are doing Nanowrimo feel free to tell me, and we can discuss or what not, or come join us at the midnight.**

**Please Review, as Always Prompts and Suggestions are Welcome**


End file.
